The invention resides in a light-emitting semi-conductor diode with at least one light-emitting chip and a transparent body surrounding the electronic devices at least partially for the protection thereof, and to a method for the manufacture of the semi-conductor diode.
Such a light emitting diode is known from DE 196 38 667 C2. On the electronics-protecting body a light conversion layer is disposed which carries a lens-shaped cover. In order to achieve in the room a homogenous color impression, the light is scattered in the conversion layer. However, no means is provided for conducting heat away from the diode, so that the semi-conductor diode is usable only for relatively small light outputs.
It is the object of the present application to provide a light-emitting semi-conductor diode with high light output and a method for manufacturing such a light emitting semi-conductor diode.